1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic distribution center system for distributing articles, more specifically to an automatic distribution center system suitable for frequently handling a relatively wide variety of articles, in large amounts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional automatic distribution center to systems for distributing articles have been designed to reduce the workload of workers by the introduction of various automatic machines, but a large portion of the distributing and handling operations is still performed manually, so that there remains the problem of mistakes in distribution, which occur due to human error.